Only In Our Minds
by SacreCouerDeLaRose
Summary: Marik and Ryou looked normal on the outside. But the malignance that lingered in their minds was all too obvious to their families. The boys suffered mental disease like many other people. Or… Were their 'darker halves' something far more sinister..? (T for now, will change to M later) [Conspireshipping] [Angstshipping] [Deathshipping] [Psychoshipping] [Thiefshipping]


Marik and Ryou looked normal on the outside. But the malignance that lingered in their minds was all too obvious to their families. The boys suffered mental disease like many other people. Or… Were their 'darker halves' something far more sinister..?

Advance warnings: This will have much profanity. It will be boy love. There will be smut. There will be 'dark passions' and fetishes. You will not see the ending coming.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: This is a high-school AU boy love fanfiction. If you aren't interested, don't waste my time or yours. However, I love to hear praise (who doesn't) and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. The following are considered "flame comments" (and my responses to each):

You're characters lack development. (It's the first chapter, of course they lack development!)

They're too OOC. (Who doesn't write OOC?)

Pharaoh, Mariku, Yami Bakura, and Thief King Bakura aren't products of schizophrenia. (I know. It's called an Alternate Universe for a reason!)

Marik and Bakura's parents are all dead. (ALTERNATE. UNIVERSE. Do you NEED a definition?)

No parent is that against homosexuality. (Ha. You make me laugh.)

School/church isn't really like that. (You poor sheltered sap.)

Therapists aren't really like that. (All mine were.)

Families aren't really like that. (Insert Condescending Wonka meme.)

Those songs suck. (Guess what, I chose them to go with the characters and situations. Not your preferences.)

You can't get PTSD from that. (And you're telling this to someone who has it over less?)

Your grammar sucks. (Guess what, I'm a creative writing major who writes in vernacular. Oh, wait, you don't know what vernacular is? Poor baby. Get a dictionary.)

"Take it or get over it."

Here's the skinny, Marik and Bakura both supposedly have mental disorders in which they hear and are taken over by voices in their minds. Marik's is named Mariku and Bakura simply calls his Yami, meaning 'dark'.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Get Ready For Group"

Marik's POV

"For the last time, I don't care if you don't want to go! Your therapist said this would be good for you so you're going!"

Marik crouched behind his bed, holding a pillow over his head to try and block out his father's yelling. He couldn't stand it. What had that therapist said to make his dad WANT him to meet people?

"I'm not going! It's all a load of bullshit and you now it!"

He listened absently as his father let out a tirade of profanities. His door opened and someone yanked the pillow off of his head. He looked up, ready to have a screaming contest. He shut his mouth when he saw his sister looking down at him.

Ishizu grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up. "You're going. You need out of this house and away from that." Her head jerked towards the door, indicating that she meant their parents. "Try to make one friend. That's all I ask. If you make one, I can convince them to let you stay out awhile. Okay?"

Marik stared at her for a moment then nodded stubbornly. "Fine. I'll go to this bullshit AA-type crap. I'll 'make a life connection'. But what makes you think they'll let me go off with someone I just met?"

Ishizu smiled. "Leave that to me. Fix your hair before you come down."

Marik watched her leave and sighed before grabbing his brush and doing as she said. He purposefully took much more time than needed drawing on the designs beneath his eyes that had become his trademark in recent years. When he came down, he was pleased to see Ishizu holding the car keys. He stayed silent until they were out of the driveway.

"I still say it's a load of shit."

Ishizu sighed. "I know. But Dad said if you make one friend, he'll let you go hang out with them somewhere. Does that sound fine?"

"He's not scared Mariku's gunna freak them out? Or worse, that I might become 'attracted in an unwholesome way'? In case you don't remember, it's an all guy group session."

"I know that and he knows that. He trusts you, Marik, just not Mariku."

Marik scoffed. "The fuck he does."

Ishizu shook her head, but gave up trying to convince him. She knew better by now.

They drove in silence until Ishizu parked at the therapy complex. Marik sat up abruptly from his slouching position.

"Ishizu, that short kid goes to my school!"

She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "And?"

"He's one of the popular kids! He shouldn't be here!" He gave his sister an accusing look.

She laughed softly at her younger brother. "Well, he's probably closer to being rid of his other side than you are. Come on. I'll walk in with you."

He shook his head. "No way. I can go in by myself. I'll text you if I 'make a friend'."

He got out of the car and stepped back to close the door, jumping when he collided with someone behind him. He wheeled around, very ready to make a big deal out of it. The words caught in his throat as his mind immediately tried to debunk the situation.

_Oh my god, I just bumped into an angel._

He gulped and stammered for a moment before pulling out a small string of words.

"Sorry, didn't see you there..."

The white haired boy he bumped into looked up at him with large, doey brown eyes. It seemed he, too, was trying to think of something to say. Marik took it as an opportunity to grab his jacket from the car and say a quick, short goodbye to his sister.

The boy, obviously thankful for Marik's break from their awkward moment, said goodbye to his mother and shut the door. They began to walk towards the building when Marik heard that all too familiar voice in his head.

_**Need I take over, sport? You seem a little lost.**_

Marik cleared his throat a bit, trying to clear his mind as well. "Sorry about that just now…" He glanced at the boy, who he now realized was almost his own height, and was caught off guard by the vibrant smile he was given.

"It's fine. I'm used to it. My name is Bakura, by the way."

Marik stared at Bakura in stunned silence. Usually his eye makeup turned people away with just a glance. But this person was smiling at him.

_**You look a little star-struck, MarMar. Need some help?**_

He shook his head angrily, a chill running through him. Then he mentally slapped himself. He must look like a freak to this guy now. He glanced at Bakura again and was surprised to see that he was being given a very concentrated look.

"Was that your Yami..?"

Marik straightened up and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell's a Yami?"

Bakura blushed brightly and looked down. "That's what I call my other side… I-it's Japanese…" He opened the door silently and waited for Marik to walk in.

"Japanese, huh? Bakura sounds pretty Oriental. You're Asian?"

The white haired boy smiled a bit. "Yeah, half. My dad's side is from Japan. My mom is from England. My name is technically Ryou, but Bakura is apparently easier for people to remember…"

Marik nodded a bit. "Ryou sounds cool…"

Bakura smiled a bit more brightly. "You can call me that if you'd like."

Marik looked at him and smiled. "Cool. I'm Marik. You can just call me that. I don't really have anything else to go by."

The boy looked down. "You, ah… Don't recognize me, do you?"

"Not really, should I?"

_**Idiot, he sits next to you in Art and you have three other classes with him.**_

"Well, I sit next to you in art… And we sort of have a few other classes together."

Marik's mouth dropped open in shock as they sat in two of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs.

_How the hell did you know that?!_

"Really? I never noticed."

_**Because those are the classes you sleep through.**_

"I know… You've never spoken to me, so I don't find that hard to believe."

Marik slouched down in his chair. "Well, now I feel like shit. How did I manage to miss someone like you for a month?"

Bakura laughed softly. "You aren't the first. Don't feel bad over it…"

The blond frowned intensely before realizing something. "Hey, how about we go hang out after this hell fest? Make up for me ignoring you so much."

His suggestion was met with a surprised look. "Oh. O-okay. Are you sure..? I'm sure you have a lot of more important things to do…"

Marik thought of his father's yelling waiting for him at home. "No, I'm free. I just gotta text my sister and let her know."

The white haired young man nodded. "I'll text my mom and see if I can…" He took out this phone and Marik bit his lip eagerly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so excited to be near a person.

He waited patiently as Bakura sent the message to his mother. He nearly jumped out of his seat when his own phone buzzed. He checked it and smiled. His sister had secured his free time. He looked back at Bakura, who smiled as he received a text as well.

"She said that it's fine as long as she gets to meet you afterwards."

Marik grinned. "Perfect. My sister said my parents with fine with me staying out awhile. So… Park? Is there a park here?"

Bakura bit his lip to stifle a laugh and nodded. "Yeah, a few blocks away. There are trails and a playground and some gazebos. I'll show you after group."

A door opened and Marik looked up to see their therapist.

"Speak of the devil."

_**And he shall appear.**_

Marik barely had time to register his other side's intrusion before he had lost control to Mariku.


End file.
